


Daisy

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [47]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child(ren), Anderson-Hummel Family, Domestic Blaine and Kurt, Family, Family Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: The Anderson-Hummel's get a dog.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 2





	Daisy

**Requested by: Just_here_4klaine**

“But mommy.” Three year old, Aspyn, whined at the dinner table.

“Don’t but mommy me, Aspyn. We are not getting a dog and that’s final.” Kurt said firmly and carried on eating his dinner.

“Fine.” She pouted and crossed her arms over her small chest, refusing to finish her food.

The others at the table just watched it all unfold and stayed quiet. Blaine’s wasn’t sure if he should speak up or just stay quiet. He knew the topic of getting a dog wasn’t exactly Kurt’s favorite, especially after a very long day at work.

They all finished their dinner in silence then the three kids were excused while Kurt and Blaine cleaned up. Kurt clearly wasn’t in the mood to talk so he just did the dishes and made sure to pour himself a big glass of wine afterwards so he can relax.

He carried his glass with him into the living room at half past seven and plopped down onto the couch next to his husband. He lefts out a heavy sigh and takes a huge sip of his wine before setting it down on the marble coffee table in front of them.

“Babe,” Blaine spoke up and Kurt turned his head, giving his attention to his husband. “Do you want to talk about this whole dog thing?”

“What’s there to talk about? I said no. No means no. What don’t you understand, Blaine?” He asked a bit harshly.

“Well, you know the kids really want one and they won’t stop bugging us until they get one.”

“And what does that say about us? Huh? That everything our kids ask for they get because we don’t wanna hear them whine or cry about it all the time? That’s not how it works. Besides they can’t stay entertained with the hundreds of toys, games, and electronics they already have, which of course they asked mommy and daddy for and got because we just can’t ever say no. I’m not having it this time Blaine. I’m sorry but no.”

“I know but c’mon, don’t you think a little puppy would lighten the mood around here and be a good addition to our family?” Blaine asked and Kurt stared at him before sighing. “What more do we have to lose? We already have a bigger apartment, three beautiful kids, a dog will just be the cherry on top of it all.”

“Yeah but…dogs are messy, they smell, they shed, and they ruin things. Not to mention who’ll be taking care of it since they live in the city which means the kids can’t go walk it by themselves so they’ll obviously need an adult.”

“Okay, so we’ll take the kids to walk the dog but they can do everything else like feed them, bathe them, train them, play with them. Just please consider it.”

“I don’t know Blaine. I’ll have to think about it.” Kurt said, finally approaching the thought of having a dog around the apartment.

“Okay, honey. That’s fine.” Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt’s cheek. “Just think, if we get the kids a dog, they’ll be so occupied with it that we can have more mommy and daddy time together.” Blaine said in a seductive manner and slowly started to suck Kurt’s neck, sending sparks through his body.

As Blaine began to give Kurt love bites, a voice interrupted them.

“Mom.”

Blaine pulled away and they turned around facing their ten year old daughter, Dillon.

“Hi sweetheart.” Kurt smiled and she walked over to them. “What’s up?”

“I’m gonna shower and go to bed. So I came to say goodnight. ” She said.

“Oh okay. Well, goodnight honey.” Kurt said as she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“Night.” She said then did the same for Blaine. “Night, daddy.”

“Goodnight, baby.”

Blaine smiled as they watched their daughter walk back upstairs. Kurt sighed once more and finished his wine, putting on an episode of Project Runway.

They got halfway through the episode and turned it off so they could get their little ones ready for bed. Aspyn still had an attitude so Blaine dealt with her while Kurt took care of their six year old son, Lennox. He was a quiet one and was such a momma’s boy. Kurt adored his son and cherished every second they had together. Ever since he was a baby he was always so cute, sweet, charming, and cuddly. Kurt used to call him his little bear from how much he loved to cuddle and Kurt could never decline one of his baby’s cuddles, especially from his baby boy.

“Mommy, awe we getting a dog?” He asked as Kurt gave him a bath.

Kurt sighed but answered his son, “I don’t know, buddy. Do you want a dog as much as your sisters do?”

Lennox shrugged his shoulders as Kurt rinsed his hair with a hard blue cup. “A dog would be nice, mommy. But if is gonna make yous mad den no. I don’t like when yous mad. I get sad when yous mad, mommy.”

Ouch.

How could Kurt make his own baby sad, the heart ache.

“Baby, mommy won’t be mad if you get a dog.” Kurt lied straight through his teeth. “Sissy just asks about it all the time which makes me mad but I won’t be mad if we get a dog. Daddy and I have to talk about first.”

“Okay, mommy!” The six year old beamed.

Kurt pulled the drain plug out and got his son out. He wrapped him in a fluffy towel then carried him into his bedroom. He helped him into his jammies then tucked him in under his Spiderman blankets.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Night, mommy.”

Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek, moving his hair away from his face. He got up and turned on his night light then left his room. He and Blaine crossed paths and went in the opposite direction.

Kurt went into Aspyn’s room and smiled at her.

“Goodnight, sweet girl.” He said and kissed her forehead.

“Nigh-nigh.” She said and turned over to her side facing Kurt. “I sowwy fow bein’ mean to yous, mommy.”

“It’s okay, baby. I accept your apology and I love you.”

“Wove yous too.” She smiled and Kurt kissed her again then left her room.

He changed into his pjs then sat at his vanity to start his nightly skincare routine. Blaine came in shortly after and changed as well then got into bed waiting for Kurt. After twenty minutes, Kurt was finally done and joined his husband under the covers.

“How was she?” Blaine asked, referring to Aspyn.

“She apologized for how she acted.”

“Good. I told her that it’s not ladylike to pester her parents for something she wants and to just wait and be respectful.”

“And what’d she say?”

“She huffed and puffed and whined about how much she really, really, really wants a dog and even pulled the “Daddy, don’t you love me.” on me and my god I thought I was going to break but I stayed together and put my foot down.”

“When did our three year old become the biggest diva in the world?” Kurt asked.

“Well we are here parents, need I remind you.” Blaine said. “Remember my senior year? I strut down the catwalk in a red leather jacket, black leather pants, and that huge red fur jacket. I think she gets more of her attitude from me than you.”

“Oh for sure.” Kurt agreed and giggled beside his husband.

“How was Lennox?”

“He was fine. He asked if we were getting a dog then said he doesn’t want one if it’s gonna make me mad.”

“Aww.” Blaine frowned and Kurt nodded feeling his heart break a little. “Poor baby probably thinks this dog will tear our family apart.”

“I know and I hate seeing him upset or scared that we’re gonna be mad about it.” Kurt sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t know what we should do.” He shrugged.

“Let’s just get a dog, baby. We can surprise the kids and I think it’ll be good for us.” Blaine suggested.

Kurt bit his lip but eventually gave in to his husband’s suggestion and nodded his head.

“Okay. We’ll get a dog.”

Blaine smiled and moved closer to his husband, giving him a kiss before going to sleep.

**\---**

While the kids were at school, Kurt and Blaine both called out of work so they could surprise them with a dog.

After they dropped off their kids, they went to the animal shelter and were on the hunt for a dog.

Kurt and Blaine walked into the building and could see the dogs were being entertained by other people who just came to visit or adopt. One good thing about this shelter was that the dogs weren’t in cages and were able to roam freely which made them somewhat happy the dog wasn’t used to being confined.

They got to sit with some of the dogs to see which one they liked and were introduced to many puppies by the workers.

One dog in particular was all over Kurt. She was a Siberian Husky and was only seven weeks old.

“I think someone likes you.” Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt looked down at the puppy sitting in his lap staring up at him with sad eyes.

“Oh my god. She has the look like the kids.” Kurt groaned. “I’m so weak.” He added and picked up the puppy as he cuddled her to his chest. She licked his face and Kurt just let her do it.

“I think we have a winner.” Blaine said and went to go inform one of the workers they found the one they wanted.

They signed the papers for the dog, went through some things with them, then they were on their way. Blaine held her while they walked back to the car.

On their way home, they stopped to get a few things for their new family member and also grabbed some lunch before getting back to the apartment.

That afternoon, Kurt picked up the kids from school and once they were buckled in. He told them not to be loud when they get home and to listen to him, that was all. They asked no questions and listened to their mother.

When they get to the apartment, the three of them follow Kurt inside and they see Blaine sitting in their living room.

“Go see daddy. There’s someone he wants you to meet.” Kurt told them and they ran to their father who was sitting on the couch holding the puppy.

“Oh my god!”

The kids gasped and screamed, sending smiles to their parents’ faces from how happy they were about the dog.

“We got a dog! We got a dog! We got a dog!” Aspyn cheered jumping up and down while she clapped her hands.

“Calm down, baby. You’re scaring her.” Blaine said and held the puppy a little closer to him.

“Sowwy.”

“It’s okay.” Blaine chuckled and moved so they could see the dog some more. They all hoard around him and he could tell it was making her scared. “Okay guys, back up and sit down. Mommy and I have some things to discuss with you guys first.”

The three kids sat on the floor in front of Blaine after Kurt moved the coffee table and sat next to his husband.

“You will all take turns feeding her and taking her for walks with me or mommy every morning and every night. You will be responsible for training her and obviously playing with her but if you don’t take care of your dog, mommy and I will take her away. Am I understood?”

“Yes daddy.” Dillion said and smiled. She was bursting at the seams wanting to meet her new dog.

“Kids?” He looked at the other two who nodded their heads.

“Yes.”

“Yes daddy.”

“Okay. She still needs a name though. Do you have any ideas?”

Dillon, Lennox, and Aspyn all sat with determined looks at their faces trying to come up with something for her.

“I know! We can call hew Daisy!” Aspyn said.

“Hmm. Daisy. I like it. What about you guys?” He looked at Dillon and Lennox who agreed with their father. “Well then Daisy it is. Daisy Hummel-Anderson.”

The pup jumped into Kurt’s lap and started to lick his face again.

“Wook mommy! She already woves you.” Aspyn giggled.

“I guess she does.” Kurt smiled and rubbed behind Daisy’s ear as she continued to lick his face.

**\---**

As time went on the kids loved having Daisy around, playing with her, watching her grow, taking her on walks, even Blaine was getting a kick out of her.

Kurt, however, wasn’t necessarily fond of her. She ate one of his designs, one of his good shoes, chewed on one of his broaches and even got into their bedroom ruining his vanity.

Of course he wasn’t going to punish his kids because it wasn’t their fault when it all happens during the day and everyone is gone. But Daisy is just so cute, Kurt can never stay mad at her when he looks into her eyes.

She’s five months old and has grown a lot since they got her. She’s pretty big and has a tendency to annoy Kurt.

One night as Kurt finished his skincare routine, he walked out of his bathroom and saw her sitting in his spot on the bed right next to his husband.

“No. Absolutely not. Get down, Daisy!” He raised his voice and pointed to the door.

Daisy sat there with her tongue out and stared at him with her soft blue eyes.

“C’mon. Get down, Daisy!”

She stays put and Kurt huffed just wanting to get into bed.

“Blaine, can you help me please?”

Blaine found it amusing that she was in Kurt’s spot but he didn’t want to deal with his husband’s attitude so he pushed Daisy over, giving Kurt room to get into the bed.

Kurt rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms from his chest.

“Thank you.” He huffed and got under the covers.

He moved closer to Blaine and tried to snuggle with him but Daisy, on the other hand plopped herself right in between them making Kurt mad.

“Seriously?!” He huffed again and was clearly getting annoyed with her. “I can’t even snuggle with my own husband, thanks to you.”

“I’ll take care of her, babe.” Blaine said and sat up. “Daisy. C’mon girl.”

Blaine patted his leg and Daisy jumped off the bed, following him out of the room.

He gives her a treat then goes back to his room, closing the door so she won’t come back. He gets back into bed with Kurt and they try to snuggle with each other again.

“I’m starting to not like that dog anymore.” Kurt said as he rested his head on Blaine’s chest.

“I know babe, but even if you hate it, you’re gonna deal with it because it makes our kids happy and that’s all we ever wanted for them, right? To be happy?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Kurt smirked knowing Blaine was right. He tilted his head back and kissed his husband. “You always know what to say which is why I’m so glad I married you.”

“Mmm, me too baby.”

The two closed their eyes and as they started to fall asleep, a howl came from the living room.

“Daisy!”


End file.
